


love you always

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [8]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Boyfriends, Keyword: Question, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Huening Kai, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: This is not how people play the question game, but he tries anyway.





	love you always

Warm golden sunlight filters through the glass window, playing over the brown chocolate head peeping from under the covers next to a dark-colored one. A sound, which suspiciously sounds like a sigh, drifts from the bed, and the blankets heaves upwards as both occupant shift, snuggling closer and shedding most of their sheets in the process.

A comfortable silence drapes over the room. Huening feels compelled to break the said silence after it has stretched on for a long, long moment.

"Binnie-hyung?" he calls softly. “Can I ask you something?”

The warm body beside him shifts. "Yes?"

Huening scoots back slightly to get a better view of his bestfriend half-opened eyes. The older boy is certainly still dosed with sleep, but those dark eyes of his are looking at him with so much warmth and affection. Huening reaches out to make a mess of his hair, laughing as Soobin pouts at him in protest. But his laughter soon turns quiet as quick as it begins.

"If…" Huening tilts his head slightly, dragging his lower lips between his teeth. "…if I said I love you, what would you do?"

There is a short, reflective pause.

"I would say I love you too." Soobin finally says, a fond smile on his face. Huening releases the breath he’s been holding.

"And if," he continues, "I were blind, would you love me still?"

"I would."

"And if I were ugly, crippled or had gone insane?"

"I would still love you."

Huening takes in a sharp intake of breath when he sees such unadulterated love dancing inside those eyes, so soft and fond that it brings a cute, pink colored blush to his cheeks. To escape further embarrassment, he tucks himself under the older boy's chin once more, glowing with happiness when he feels two strong arms slid around his waist to pull him closer. Huening listens attentively to the steady silken heartbeat echoing softly in his ears as he prepares another question.

"Well then, If I told you that I wanted to stay in your arms forever, what would you say?"

Soobin's arms tighten slightly for a moment with gentle pressure. "I would say that I would hold you close for as long as you wish."

At this, Huening starts to press himself even closer to the older boy like he’s going to merge their body together, tightening his grip around his neck.

"And if I asked you to kiss me,” he pauses a little, “—what would you do?"

Soobin brushes his lips over the top of his head once before turning the smaller boy in his arms to face him. "I would do this," he kisses him sweetly on the mouth, "—and this," on his nose, "—and also this." He pressed his lips lightly against Huening's forehead.

"And if I," Huening begins again, smiling faintly, "—asked you to stay with me forever, what would you do and say?"

Soobin smiles back brilliantly. "I would stay and tell you how much I loved you over and over."

"And if I would rather show you how much I loved you over and over, what then?"

There is no pause as Soobin leans down to connect their lips into a searing kiss.

"I would ask you to stop talking and start doing it now."


End file.
